The purposes of the research are to continue efforts to understand ion motion in modified FTMS traps, to construct a trap guided by the theoretical considerations, to couple the trap with a high-pressure event (called the rf-only mode event) for collisional focusing of ions, and to test the effectiveness of the high-pressure event and an electrically compensated cell to study high-mass ions generated by MALDI. The goal is to detect biomolecule ions of m/z 25,000 with a resolving power of 25,000. This core research project has recently moved forward with the acquisition of a Finnigan T30 Fourier Tranform Mass Spectrometer.